Potter Problem III
by Catherine or Cate
Summary: COMPLETE AU Non Compliant Another generation of Potter and another red fiery red head... Sirius Potter and Nia Post fic. Fluff Next Generation
1. Chapter 1

III

Nia Post ran down the stairs of her Raven's Nest home. Hearing the doorbell again she yelled, 'I am coming!' before cursing her housemate Oscar Wood - son of Oliver Wood and a Puddlemaire United Team-mate Sarah - for having yet another hangover. Grabbing the keys she picked her way across the mess from the previous night's party to open the door.

'Bitty,' Nia called. 'Place all the party debris in Oscar's room and can you get me some breakfast. Include coffee. Lots of coffee;' She told the little elf as soon as it appeared. In the moment it took the elf to clear the mess, Nia also summoned Oscar's wand before banishing it to the breakfast table in the Summer Parlour.

Reefing open the door as the bell rang yet again she demanded, 'What do you want?'

Before her was Sirius Potter, standing there in black motor bike boots, low slung blue jeans, a blue striped business shirt and a black leather jacket. A pair of mirrored lens aviator sunglasses pushed his tussled black hair out of his face emphasising the sapphire blue eyes that were observing her.

If she were any female other than Nia Post she would have thought that the slightly older male, of seventeen years, was rather sexy.

- But I am Nia Post! – she reminded herself firmly.

'Potter.'

'Nia. Do you always answer the front door in your pyjamas?'

Nia looked down to see that she was very barely clad in a pair of green silk boxer shorts and matching camisole.

'No, normally I would not. I only answer like this when the person on the other side of the door forces me to rise from my bed.'

Sirius grimaced at her words.

'I am going to assume you haven't read this mornings mail. I suggest that you do.'

Nia spun around and grabbed the mail off the stand where it was always placed. Seeing the annual Hogwarts mail had arrived earlier than usual she grabbed it and ripped it open.

'Come in.'

'Pardon?'

'Come in. I don't want to flash my pyjamas to the world and I want to read this. Therefore I am inviting you into my home so you can await your turn, in comfort.'

'Thank you, Nia.'

Seeing her house elf she called to Sirius over her shoulder, 'Have you ever tried coffee, Potter?'

'The bitter, black drink many muggleborn students drink at Hogwarts?'

'The very same.'

'I had it once when Max spiked my pumpkin juice with it,' Sirius said referring to his muggleborn best friend, Max Van Heine.

'Then you will love it the way my Bitty makes it. Better than Hogwarts.'

'I shall have to try it.'

After indicating her guest could sit down to the table and serve himself from the spread of food, Nia grabbed a mug of coffee and began pacing while she read her letter.

'This is actually very good,' Sirius said before smiling into his mug as the pacing red head grunted in reply.

Sirius watch as the girl he had loved for years smiled one of her beautiful smiles. The one that made her stormy sea coloured eyes sparkle.

'Head Girl. Wait till I tell my stupid parents.'

'Excuse me?'

'Oh. Nothing. Eat up,' she said gesturing to the table.

'You.'

Smiling Nia grabbed a bagel and began to eat it.

'Now,' Nia said, 'I can think of two reasons you would be in my house full stop. One you broke in…' Sirius laughed openly at the comment. 'Or I let you in. Since it was the latter I have a feeling that you are going to tell me that you are Head Boy.' Sirius grinned and pulled out his shining badge. 'Well then, Potter, I will be at the meeting this afternoon if that's what you wanted to know.'

'Well as you have probably read, we need to have a list for Headmaster Zabini, since it seems he would like to make some changes at Hogwarts. And since my dad told me there is a Board of Governors meeting taking place this afternoon I decided to visit you and see if you would accompany me to lunch so we could compile a list, with supporting arguments before we go.'

'Hot date tonight, Potter?'

'No, it's my little sisters eleventh birthday and I would like to be there when she gets given her Hogwarts letter. Mum would like me to be there too I am sure.'

'Ok, do you have a list?'

'Honestly, I was just going to say yes to anything you said.'

'Suck up, lazy bum or both.'

'Both.'

The pair grinned at each other for a minute. Nia summoned parchment and quills and pushed them into Sirius's chest.

'Make a list, Potter. And we can have lunch here, I'll get Bitty to organise it. Bitty!'

'Bitty heard her Mistress. Bitty will make lunch for Mistress and Mister Potter.'

'Thank you, Bitty.'

'Thanks, Bitty.'

'One last question before I go freshen up. Can you take me to Hogwarts please? I am not seventeen so I can't apparate alone.'

'When are you seventeen?'

'Next Wednesday.'

'Ok, I will take you.'

'Thank you. Now get to work. We can talk while we eat.'

After Nia had left the room Sirius did a quick pat over his body. Fifteen minutes alone with Nia and I still have my head! It must be a record!'

III

Nia quickly jumped through the shower before sliding into jeans and a white blouse choosing to remain barefoot for now. Sirius's fetish for her was widely know through the halls of Hogwarts, but what Nia didn't expect was that she had actually enjoyed his company a few minutes ago and the admiration that showed in his tone when he asked if she answered the door in her pyjamas all the time. – You are Nia Post. You are meant to hate the boy! – her brain screamed. – I don't want to hate him anymore – her heart replied. All she could think after that was – the downfall of Nia Post. Quickly Nia did the little make up she did use and braided her long, dark red hair before going back down stairs.

'What do you have?' she asked Sirius.

'This,' he replied handing the parchment and quill to her.

He watched as she walked up and down the room, adding notes, crossing out and muttering to herself when she wasn't chewing on the end of the quill. Conjuring his Polaroid camera Sirius snapped two quick shots of Nia.

'You look lovely with bare feet.'

Sirius's heart warmed as she smiled.

'Give me that!' Nia grabbed the camera and took a photo of Sirius lounging in his chair.

'Caption, date and time.'

'What?'

'Label it.'

'You,' Nia said handing him the camera and the photo she had taken. Leaning over she looked at the photos of her that rested, already captioned on the table. 'These are really good,' she whispered fingering the pictures.

'It's a hobby of mine.'

'Me too.'

'Lunch interrupted their moment by appearing on the table. Sirius leapt from his chair and held out the other for Nia. 'Miss Post.'

'Why thank you, Mr Potter.'

The pair ate while discussing the list, adding and making changed to it, over fish, chips and salad. The course cleared away and they quickly rewrote it neatly before turning to their chocolate mousse desert.

'What the hell is all this, Nia?' yelled Oscar all of a sudden from his bedroom.

'The trash from your party! Don't bother looking for your wand, I have it!'

Sirius silently thought is was nice not to have Nia yell at him for once.

'Why?' Oscar yelled thudding down the stairs.

'Because I am giving you an ultimatum! Stop the wild parties. Have occasional wild parties, with my permission and pay more rent, because your friends damage my property. Or get out!'

'You're kicking me out?'

'No,' Nia said calmly. 'I am giving you choices. Here's your wand. We can talk when I get home later.'

'I have quidditch,' Oscar yelled over his shoulder.

Nia let out her breath slowly and shock her head. 'I am sorry about that,' she said looking into Sirius's blue eyes. 'How long before we have to leave?'

'Five minutes. Go grab all your stuff. Jacket, money, wand, purse and shoes.'

'Good idea,' Nia said running off.

Sirius grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. He then grabbed their work and put it in his pocket.

'Lunch was great, Bitty. Thanks,' he called to the house elf.

'I'm ready,' said Nia at the doorway. 'Bitty thank you for lunch. I will be home later on.'

'Yes Mistress.'

'Let's go, Sirius.'

'Outside then.'

'Can't we apparate from in here?'

'You think my parents let me get my apparition licence?'

'Then how are we getting to Hogwarts?' Nia asked while being pushed out the front door.

'There's your answer,' said Sirius pointing to a motorcycle.

'I must be crazy,' Nia whispered accepting a helmet from Sirius and climbing on behind him.

III

Later that afternoon after discussing their ideas with Headmaster Zabini, Nia and Sirius waited to present their ideas to the Governors.

'I don't see why we have to do it,' grumbled Nia.

'Not all the governors like Slytherins,' replied the headmaster. 'If these ideas come from the youth they will be more willing to accept the changes.'

'Dad would do it anyway. This is about the school not the teachers.'

'Your father is not the problem, Sirius.'

'You know what to say. Go and good luck,' said Zabini once the Head Students had been summoned.

Nia walked into the Great Hall and saw that the Governors were using it as a conference hall. They stopped at the end of the table.

'Nia and Sirius, you have something to propose on behalf of the student body, I believe,' said Harry Potter with a wink to his son.

'Yes we do Governor Potter. Along with Hogsmede visits, Nia and I would like to propose a number of extra events, such as a Christmas Ball, Valentine's date weekend, and Graduation Parties for each grade,' began Sirius, selling the ideas. Nia saw he was radiating charm in an attempt to sway the group to his view.

'We would also like to create extra curricular activities for Saturday mornings which included classes like; wandless magic, cooking, house keeping skills, meditation, driving, self defence without a wand, computers and telephones, yoga, aerobics, weight training, office skills, muggle dressing, concealment and the like. We would like to suggest that completion of some of these courses lead to a certificate of training, while others are just for pleasure.' Nia looked up to see some of the board members nodding about what she had just said. 'We would also like to make muggle studies mandatory for all magical born students and an equal class about the magical world mandatory for all muggleborn students in the junior years.'

Sirius copied their notes and quickly distributed them to each Governor.

'If that is all we'd like to thank you for your time,' finished Sirius. 'We will await your response.'

'Thank you.'

'Thank you, Nia, Sirius.'

The duo left the room and leaned on the close doors.

'Smile!' said Sirius holding up the camera and taking another photo.

'I want copies, Potter.'

'You will get them.'

'So?' asked Headmaster Zabini.

'I think they like most of the ideas we proposed and the ones they don't Dad will push for.'

'I should thank, Harry. Go home you two. Sirius, enjoy your sisters' birthday party.'

'I will, Sir. Have a good afternoon.'

Nia giggled as the headmaster rolled his eyes. 'At least try, Sir.'

'I will. The two of you have a great afternoon also. I will see you when terms starts.'

'Goodbye,' said the Head Students, before they walked into the quadrangle, climbed onto the bike and took off down the road.

III

Arriving at Nia's Sirius turned off the engine of the huge bike.

'Are you sure you don't want to come to Stella's birthday?'

'No, it's a family occasion. I don't want to intrude.'

'If you're sure…'

'I am sure. It will give me a chance to start organising all these things we have planned.'

'I will be by next week to help out. Ok?'

'Send me an owl with any ideas.'

'Will do. See you soon.'

'Bye.'

Nia entered the house and flopped on the lounge in front of the empty fireplace. She lay there for a moment before summoning parchments, quills and ink.

'Better get started.'

III

III

Nia awoke on her birthday to another bright sunny day. She stayed in her bed for a few more minutes before going down stairs to open here presents over breakfast.

'Happy Birthday!' greeted Oscar at the bottom of the stairs. 'You're legal!' Nia's housemate grabbed her, picked her up and spun her around, forcing her to laugh.

'Thanks, Oscar.'

'Without a problem. Open the present,' he urged shoving a box in her hands.

Nia ripped off the brightly coloured paper to find a slip of paper inside a box. She laughed, 'A Diagon Alley gift voucher! Do you know how many of these I get?'

'You get them because you are so hard to buy for.'

'Thanks,' she said punching him lightly on the arm.

'Not a problem. Anyway, I am late for work. I had Bitty fix your favourite and put all cards and presents in the Summer Parlour.'

'Thanks. See you later.'

'Bye bye, Birthday Girl.'

Nia went into the Parlour and ate while ripping open presents. Agnes, her best friend and Oscar's little sister sent a fat letter, card and a Diagon Alley gift voucher causing Nia to laugh. Her reasoning though was a little better. She was on holiday in Africa. Nia poured through the presents receiving many Diagon alley gift vouchers, candy, prank items, books and a number of muggle things. Finally she opened the letter she had received form Sirius.

- Be ready at eleven o'clock sharp. You will get your present, I will come with you to see your parents (I know you don't want to) and then claim our school books etc and some ice cream. I heard somewhere you like ice cream. Sirius.

Nia felt confused by the letter but was glad for the company on the visit to her parents. It seems that Sirius had kindly organised things to do with her all day so she wouldn't be alone like she had complained to him the day before when they were working on the Christmas Ball project.

She finished her breakfast and went back upstairs and showered before slipping on a blue striped wrap-around sundress, and sandals. She gathered a shawl, her handbag, book list and all her vouchers. At the last minute she clipped on the pearl necklace that Max had sent her for her birthday. Hearing the doorbell she called to Sirius to come in.

'Now, I have learnt some strange things about you this past week,' Sirius said clicking away with his ever present camera. 'Do you want your birthday present from me?'

'Yes!'

'Close your eyes and let me lead you.'

'Where are we going?'

'Outside.'

'It's not a hippogriff, is it?'

'No, it's not a hippogriff. Keep your eyes closed. I have to get the camera ready.'

'Ok.'

'Open them.'

Nia's mouth dropped.

'Sirius, is that a car?'

'No, it's a forest green Jag. With white leather interior, sound system…'

'You got me a car!'

'My neighbour doesn't use it anymore and he sold it to me cheap. It's already magicked too.'

'You got me a car!'

'Yes.'

Sirius was surprised at the force in which the young woman hit him. 'Thank you,' she whispered while hugging him.

'Say cheese,' he said pointing the camera.

The duo laughed, before Nia's face clouded over.

'Let's get my parents over with.'

'Why don't you like spending time with them?'

'Magic makes them, just my mother actually, uncomfortable. We drifted when I received my letter and started attending Hogwarts and I then found that my supposedly 'missing' aunt was magical. She died from cancer soon after I met her. Aunty Izzy left me everything she had, I moved out of home. My parents haven't disowned me like my grandparents did her. They still help me pay my fees and for my books and they sometimes give me extra money when things are tight. I just think it's easier for us all if mum doesn't see me. They know I live in a different world.

'When was the last time you saw them?'

'Last summer.'

'Oh.'

'We are here,' said Nia stopping the car and sliding out. Sirius, who was dressed in black slacks, shoes but with a smart causal blue shirt looked fantastic, and confident.

'Don't worry. It will be fine,' he soothed catching a piece of her red hair and tucking it behind her ear.

Behind them Nia's mother had left the house.

'Nia?'

'Yes, Mama.'

'Oh my gosh! You came. I was worried you wouldn't after last year. I have missed you so much,' Nia's mother gushed. 'Bill. Charlie. Nia is here.'

'We heard, Mum,' said fifteen year old Charles. 'I've missed you, Sis.'

'You too, Squirt.'

'Nina.'

'Daddy,' Nia whispered hugging her father. 'Mum, Dad, Charlie this is Sirius, he came with me today as we are on our way to London to celebrate my coming of age.'

'Nia, you promised you would stay for lunch,' growled her father as her mother disappeared. 'Flo, will be so upset. She's trying to make up for everything she has said and done'

'We will stay for lunch, Sir. But we will need to be gone by one thirty. Nia has an appointment at three.'

'Good,' called Florence from the front door. 'Now get inside. It's present time.'

'Maybe you were right.'

Sirius took a photo. 'I want to remember this moment forever.' Nia laughed and hit him playfully.

'Let's go.'

III

Time passed quickly and before Nia knew it she and Sirius were saying their goodbyes.

'I am having a dinner party at my house Saturday night for my birthday, will you all come?'

'Nia, it's not a party without your family, and more importantly your brother there. Of course we will come,' said Charlie.

'I will see you all Saturday then. Ciao.'

'Ciao, Princess.'

Nia started the engine and drove off waving her hand out the window.

III

The rest of Nia's birthday passed well and was full of photos. She and Sirius both got their apparition licences, got all their school supplies and shopped till they dropped using Nia's birthday vouchers, buying books, clothes, jewellery and a grey owl that Nia named Storm.

At five many of Nia's friends had met to celebrate her birthday with an ice cream cake. The teens all joked and had lots of fun teasing and joking with the birthday girl.

Nia went home to have a quiet dinner with Oscar before falling into bed exhausted.

On the Saturday, Nia's birthday dinner went well. Oscar, Max, Sirius, Agnes, Greta, Hannah, (her fellow Gryffindors) and her family all sat down to a very pleasant dinner.

For Nia, it was the best birthday she had had in years.

III


	2. Chapter 2

III

September first arrived and before she knew it Nia was briefing prefects on the train and organising the ball and Hogsmede visits, with Sirius. And of course laughing with Sirius.

During the feast Nia sat with Agnes, Greta and Hannah, mostly ignoring the headmaster's speech as she knew all the details. She had been briefed as Head Girl. Before too long she was falling into bed after a tiring day.

The NEWTs year wasn't as difficult as the teachers made out in Nia's opinion. It was just more hectic, and with more homework as all NEWT students discovered in the first week back at school.

It was less than two weeks before Nia began to search for a refuge from all the questions and little annoyances of the Gryffindor Common Room and the library.

'I can't do this anymore,' she hissed to Sirius while trying to shield ball plans from a pair of inquisitive Hufflepuff forth years.

'I have an idea. Pack all this up. Let's go.' Between them they gathered up all the plans and their homework, and left the library, heading for the headmasters office.

'Sir,' said Sirius after the pair had been admitted to Professor Zabini's office. 'Nia and I need somewhere to work away from the inquisitive annoying students.'

'Nine days. Is that a record, Minerva?' Zabini asked his predecessor's portrait.

'I believe so.'

'What is a record, Sir?'

'Normally it takes far longer for the head students to ask for their private rooms. Months normally.'

'We have rooms?'

'At your disposal. Behind Professor Remus Lupin, on the sixth floor. A common room and bathroom for you both. Please sleep in your dorms at night.'

'Yes, Sir. Thank you.'

'Thank you.'

'Not a problem. Off you go. Study well.'

Upon leaving the Headmasters office Nia grabbed Sirius's arm and dragged him to the sixth floor to see, and hide away in, their new area for a few hours.

'Hello, Moony,' Sirius greeted the portrait.

'How are you?'

'Good.'

'Your dad said you had made Head Boy. Congratulations.'

'Thank you. This is the Head Girl, Nia Post.'

'It is a pleasure, Miss Post.'

'For me also, Professor Lupin.'

'Remus or Moony.'

'Of course.'

'Pick a password then.'

'Lily,' Sirius answered quickly.

'Good choice. She was a good woman. I talked to her the other day; she wanted to know how you were going.'

'Tell Grandma I am fine. Speak soon, ok?'

'Ok. Have fun kids.'

'With all the work we have you must be kidding.'

'Happy studying.'

'Thank you.'

The portrait opened to reveal a long room decorated in dark wood, gold and olive green. Along the right hand wall was a library of books above waist height, below were cupboards. The books and storage were divided in two by a massive fireplace that had portraits of the four founders hanging over the mantle. Comfortable chairs and a coffee table rested in front of the currently empty place. There was a door to the rear, which was ajar just enough to reveal a huge white marble bathroom, and in front of the doorway was a huge desk set with two places for studying. At the window on the left wall was a small round dining table and a buffet which had empty plates on it and two bowls, one of fruit and one of sweets. Two writing tables rested on either side of the portrait hole for private use by the two heads.

'This job has its perks,' said Sirius dumping his bag on the large study table.

'Hello,' called Rowena Ravenclaw from her portrait. 'We are the four founders of Hogwarts here to help you if ever you need it during the duration of your term as Head Students.'

Salazar Slytherin made a hissing noise under his breath while Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor waved kindly to the two students.

Sirius suddenly hissed back at Salazar causing the founder to sit up straight.

'But you're a Gryffindor!' he cried.

'So was my father. The hat tried to put both of us in Slytherin but I guess we ended up in Gryffindor for a reason.'

'Name?'

'Sirius Potter.'

'Harry's son?'

'Yes.'

'Then please excuse my behaviour.'

'This time.'

'Sirius, we need to get started if we want to be finished transfiguration by bedtime.'

'I know, Nia.'

'If you would both like something to eat you can skip the main dinner and eat here. Just say what you wish to the plates. 'Whatever' is often a good phrase to use.'

'Thank you, m'lady,' said Sirius with a bow. 'If you will excuse us we have a lot of work to complete.'

'Understandably,' boomed Gryffindor. 'Hop to it and it will soon be done.'

Nia and Sirius then sat down to the table to complete all they could in the five and a half hours before bed.

In that time they completed without distraction, transfiguration and charms, the information for the first Hogsmede visit for the year and the plans for the Head Students Christmas Ball.

'This room is great. Distraction free. But I am so, so tired,' yawned Nia.

'I will take all the plans to Zabini, you go to bed. Ok.'

'Actually, you can floo the plans through to the headmasters office from here, saving you a walk and then you can both go to bed,' informed Helga from her place over the fire.

'Thank you, Professor Hufflepuff,' said Nia before flooing the papers away. 'Goodnight all.'

'Goodnight,' came the four responses.

'Goodnight,' yawned Sirius.

'Goodnight,' came the four voices again.

'Goodnight, you two.'

'Goodnight, Moony,' Sirius answered while Nia nodded, too tired to speak.

'Night, Sirius.'

'Night, Nia.'

And with that the heads returned to their dorms, to their beds.

II

III

It was the weekend of the first Hogsmede visit.

'Are you coming today,' Sirius asked Nia over breakfast.

'This afternoon I will be running down to the village just to grab a few things. I have my yoga class this morning.'

'If you have a list I can grab things for you. Save you a trip.'

'You have just as much homework as I do.'

'I am only going for an hour this morning.'

'You would grab my stuff for me?'

'If you give me a list and money.'

'Ok. It's a deal. I'll write a list now,' said Nia pulling a muggle pad and pen out of her bag.

'Can you write one for me too, please?' ask Sirius.

'What do you need, by shop to make the list easier to read.'

Max, Greta, Hannah and Agnes watched as the pair put their heads together and began helping each other out.

'They barely talked before.'

'They always shouted before.'

'And they aren't killing each other.'

'We know.'

'Do you guys know where they disappear off to, to study?'

'I know, I thought that they were making out in a cupboard when I couldn't find them in the library before, but they came back with a potions essay and that transfiguration essay finished. My guess is that they weren't in a broom cupboard.'

'Does anyone know where they go to work?'

'No.'

'Nope.'

'Nada.'

'Max you are crazy!' said Agnes.

'I needed another word for no. Hannah took nope.'

'Shut up, you two! Don't you want to know where they go?'

'Yes.'

'How do we find out?'

'Ask them.'

'You ask them.'

'Excuse me Sirius and Nia, but do you mind sharing the location of you secret study place with your dear friends who are even further behind on their home work than the Head Boy and Girl?'

'There is a portrait of Remus Lupin on the sixth floor. Meet us there after lunch at half one,' Nia said smiling at their friends before turning back to Sirius. 'Is that all?'

'I think so.'

'Thanks for this.'

'Not a problem. I will see you after yoga when I get back, ok.'

'See you, and you guys too,' said Nia leaving the great hall.

'Bye guys. I have a lot to do and very little time. See you at half past one, portrait of Remus Lupin, sixth floor.'

'Bye,' chimed his friends.

Sirius walked out of the hall and down to Hogsmede. It was a rather dismal day, so he was glad he wouldn't be out in the weather for long. After visiting a number of shops Sirius had all he and Nia needed and after shrinking it all and making it feather light in his pockets Sirius headed back up to the castle passing the bulk of students who were coming down after a little sleep in.'

'Early bird gets the worm,' he said to no one in particular.

He made it back to the heads common room and heard the shower running signalling that Nia's yoga class had finished. Talking with the founders as he emptied his pockets and restored everything to its usual size and weight, he waited for his fellow head to emerge. He heard the water turn off so he called out to Nia, 'I am back and I got everything.'

'Good! There is a bag of money on my desk take out how much I owe you. How much do I owe you?'

'Five galleons.'

'Five! That can't be right.'

'Ok seven galleons, ten sickles, and two knuts.

'Take eight.'

'I will take five, Sirius said so she couldn't hear.

'What was that?'

'A grudging ok.'

Nia emerged from the bathroom in track pants and an overlarge t-shirt, towel drying her hair. Sirius grabbed his camera and snapped a photo of her, and then her feet.

'Love those feet.'

'Leave my feet alone.'

'But they are such pretty feet.'

'Where is my stuff?'

'In the bag by your desk.'

'Thanks.'

Suddenly the fire turned green and the headmaster stepped through.

'Professor Zabini, to what do we owe the pleasure,' greeted Nia.

'Sit down you two.'

'It has come to my attention that you two are patrolling three nights a week.'

'That is true.'

'You are not falling behind in your studies but you both look as though you could use some extra sleep. Give me the patrol time table.'

'Sir...'

'No Sirius, you two are working yourselves too hard and taking on too much,' he lectured while writing on the chart. 'The planning of the ball and other activities with extra patrols. This is cannot on. I will not have my Head Students running out of juice before their examinations. I shall post this for all the prefects to see so you two don't go changing it.'

'Sir...'

'This is how it is. You two are good heads. Don't work yourselves into the ground. Why aren't you in Hogsmede?'

'Bad weather.'

'Ok then. Well, have a good day. I will see you for our weekly meeting tomorrow.'

'Yes, Sir.'

'Good day, Professor,' said Nia as the principal stepped through the fire.

'Well then. Let's relax until one thirty when we open up for our friends.'

'But make it look like we have been doing something too.'

The pair set about authenticating the common room, ordering midday meals, speaking with the portraits and joking with each other.

With five minutes till their friends arrived they cleared away the plates and say down to work out where to start with their work.

'Potions?'

'Yep, probably. The others are shorter and easier to do during the week or later tonight.'

'Ok, you better open the door, I can hear them.'

'Welcome,' Sirius greeted their four friends. 'Rules are this, study, study, study, and we leave in time for dinner. Good luck.'

'Happy studying,' called Nia from where she was searching in their library for a book.

After a few hours of studying the group all went down to dinner slightly brain dead but pleased at what they had accomplished.

Max and Agnes watched as their friends practically slept through the meal.

'They are friends. They work together as a team. I don't care what happened; I like this new Nia and Sirius relationship.'

'Me too,' agreed Max. 'Were you aware they were going to the Christmas ball together.'

'It is the Head Students Annual Christmas Ball.'

'I guess.'

They returned to eating and watching for a moment before they excused themselves and left the great hall.

'Do you think something is going on between them?'

'I don't know,' replied Max pulling open a closet door.

'Would they think it of us?'

Max stopped Agnes's questions with a kiss and a snap of the door.

III


	3. Chapter 3

III

The Christmas Ball was upon the students before they knew it. Nia and Sirius both decided to avoid the rush in the normal bathrooms and use the bathroom in the heads dorm.

'I'll go first. I will take longer.'

'Ok,' Sirius said plonking down onto the couch and grabbing a book. 'Go for it.'

After almost an hour and a half Nia reappeared in a fluffy bath robe.

'That will go down well at the ball,' Sirius commented. The pair smiled and Sirius took photos. 'I love your feet.'

Nia laughed and grabbed the camera, taking a photo of Sirius who was lounging in a pair of track pants. Nia couldn't complain at that moment that Quidditch was a stupid sport. It did wonders for the physique.

'Get in the bathroom, Potter. We have just over an hour.'

'I am not a girl.'

'No, but your hair could belong to one,' she said referring to his long, shiny locks. 'What are you going to do with it?'

'You'll see. Be ready in an hour.'

'I will be,' Nia shouted to his retreating back while taking a photo. Captioning the photo she added it to the pile before grabbing her wand.

Nia set to work, painting all her nails a soft pink colour and drying them quickly using magic. Next she covered her body in her favourite, shimmery, honey scented body cream. She used her wand to dry and style her next, having it transform itself into a modernised 1920's do with sparkling pins. Finally she did her make up.

'Gentlemen,' she said turning and speaking with the two male founders. 'Would you please avert your eyes while I change?'

Both Slytherin and Gryffindor complied and Nia slipped out of her bath robe and into her gown. As she pulled on her strappy silver shoes Helga Hufflepuff called out, 'You look ravishing my dear! Go get him.' Nia laughed.

'Get who?' asked Sirius from the bathroom door.

'You stupid! You're my date,' she quickly covered, slapping herself mentally.

'Wow,' whispered Slytherin who had uncovered his eyes.

'I am muggleborn.'

'I can admire.'

'I will too if you don't mind.'

'Shut up,' Nia said turning to look at Sirius properly. When she did she gasped. Sirius was hardly recognisable in his muggle dinner suit with tails. His hair had been cut to a short, typical male cut, but it still didn't lie down and he had a soft pink rose in his lapel. 'Wow.'

'That was my line. Find something original.'

'I say it from the heart, that's not enough?'

'Fine, you look incredible,' Sirius said looking her up and down again.

Nia was wearing a deceptively simple gown. The white skirt swept down from her hips and hovered millimetres off the floor. The halter neck bodice was covered in sparkly silver shingles. The dress was elegant and perfect for the ball they had planned.

'Spin,' Sirius whispered. Nia complied revealing the backless component of the dress.

'It's missing something.'

'What the hell are you talking about, Boy? It's perfect!' bellowed the Lord Gryffindor from his portrait.

'This,' said Sirius producing a rose bud matching his own, and reaching up and pinning it into Nia's hair. 'Do I smell honey?'

'Yes.'

'You look beautiful, and the look is now complete. Time for photos!'

The pair took it in turns to take photos of each other, laughing and having fun.

'Together now,' Nia laughed pulling Sirius in close for a self-portrait. 'Come on. We're late. We can caption them together later.'

Grabbing her bag, the camera and Sirius's arm, they both ran down the stairs to the entrance hall where all teachers and students forth year and above waited for their hosts.

'Sorry about the delay,' called Sirius to the crowed practically hanging over a first floor banister. 'I was having some trouble with my hair.' The crowd either laughed or gasped as they noticed Sirius's haircut.

'Make way, make way. You can't start without us,' the Head Boy told the crowd. 'Nia, the honours, if you please.'

'I, Nia Post, Hogwarts Head Girl…'

'And I, Sirius Potter, Hogwarts Head Boy...'

'Would like to declare,' continued Nia. 'The Head Students' Annual Christmas Ball open!'

The crowd gasped as Sirius opened the doors to the Great Hall behind her revealing the entirely black decorated room. On each table were different coloured candles so groups could find their seats easily and silver confetti drifted down in strategic locations and there was a large disco ball over the area which was to become the dance floor. There was also a jazz band playing quiet mood music in one corner on a stage.

'Enjoy!'

Grabbing Nia's hand Sirius dragged her to beneath the disco ball and they each performed the _sonorus_ spell to be heard as they began the evening in earnest.

'Fellow Hogwartians, I do believe our lovely Head Girl is one of the most beautiful girls at the ball,' said Sirius to cheers from the male population.

'And doesn't our Head Boy look a treat, ladies? Actually nearly all Hogwarts boys look a treat when dressed up nicely don't they?' Nia said to the screams of the female portion of the school.

'Now we need you to all to show your appreciation to Headmaster Zabini and his staff for their assistance and support of this event.' The hall once more filled with appreciative noises. 'And of course to me and Nia for organising all this.' The noise multiplied tenfold.

'Now if you will all look down at your menus, and order at the appropriate times, and dance when the time allows, I am sure we will all have a fantastic evening.'

'Happy Holidays Hogwarts!' yelled Sirius before cancelling the spell as Nia did the same. 'This is perfect, Nia. Thank you.'

'No problem.'

Escorting Nia to their table with all their friends Sirius pulled out her chair, 'Miss Post.'

Nia grabbed the camera and took a photo of Sirius before sitting. 'Why thank you, Mr Potter. Smile everyone,' she said to their friends taking photos quickly.

The meal passed pleasantly and as soon as all three courses were finish Nia and Sirius moved back to the centre of the dance floor.

'If you would all kindly stand,' Nia asked the crowd before she and Sirius waved their wands, shrinking the tables and banishing chairs.

The band began a boppy number so Sirius and Nia began the ball with the traditional openers dance. The staff soon joined followed by the students in grade order.

Sirius smiled. 'I have said it before but you look ravishing tonight, Nia.'

'You haven't used those words but I thank you, again. You also look very, very smart. I could even say attractive this fine evening.'

'That is the best compliment I could receive,' Sirius whispered as he dipped Nia.

'You also dance very well.'

'Thank my mother.'

'I shall.'

The couple spoke and danced for a number of songs before Headmaster Zabini interrupted requesting 'a spin around the dance floor with a very capable and elegant Head Girl. Sorry Sirius, but I think dancing with you would go down the wrong way.'

'Understood, Sir. Enjoy your dance.' Sirius left with a wink to his date, who smiled one of her lovely smiles in return.

Sirius grabbed the camera and began to move through the dancers taking photos of Nia and the headmaster, and the rest of their friends until Agnes sought a dance while Max visited the bathroom.

'You really seem to be under the Potter Problem tonight.'

'Yes. Yes I am.'

'I am a red head,' said Agnes. 'Why not me?'

'Because, my dear friend, you were never mine to have.'

'What do you mean?'

'Max has the Potter Problem too. I have seen the way he has looked at you for years and the way you look back,' Sirius told Agnes's confused mind. 'Nia worked it out. Congratulations.' Agnes blushed. 'Nia and I would not be good friends if we didn't know about you two.'

'What about you and Nia?' asked Sirius's dance partner trying to move the heat off herself.

'Slow down! We only talked for the first time this summer without yelling or insults or my being verbally decapitated. Give it time. I have hope.'

'No,' said Agnes curtseying as the song ended. 'You have a problem. Go and get your girl.'

'That could be called betrayal to Nia.'

'The girl doesn't know what is good for her.'

Sirius took a photo. 'Thanks.'

Meanwhile, as the end of the evening loomed Nia began to search desperately for Sirius in the crowd. She even mistook his little brother for him in her search. Finally she spotted the camera flash on the other side of the room near the drinks table. She grabbed a drink and sipped it following Sirius through the crowd. As the last song was announced she snuck up behind him.

'May I have this last dance?'

'I could never refuse a beautiful woman,' he replied handing the camera to Max and leading Nia to the centre of the dance floor. The typical slow song began and Nia wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck as his hands dropped to rest lightly on her hips.

'I like the smell of honey,' he whispered into her ear.

Nia smiled and dropped her head onto his shoulder before snapping it was up. 'Do you want to give my pretty feet a massage? My shoes are killing me.'

'If you let me give you a surprise after this is all over.'

'What have you done?'

'Nothing. Promise.' Nia raised an eyebrow.

'Ok, you have a deal.'

The couple continued to dance even after the music had stopped and students started leaving. Sirius waved as Agnes and Max put the camera back on the table where Nia had left her bag.

'This is nice, Sirius.'

'I got to dance with the most beautiful girl at the ball; I am very content with how the night has proceeded.'

The couple broke apart and moved to reclaim Nia's handbag, Sirius's camera and a stack of photos.

'I love house elves,' Nia whispered pulling her heeled shoes off. Sirius laughed.

'Lets go, I owe you a foot massage.'

'Where are we going?'

'Firstly, to the common room,' he replied. 'To drop off any unnecessary items and to pick up our bags. And then to the surprise.'

'Ok.'

When they reached the deserted seventh floor corridor Sirius asked Nia to pace up and back thinking of the place she wanted to be most in the would at that moment.

'A door!' she exclaimed.

'Open it.'

Nia opened the door to find a hotel room she had stayed in the year before.

'Where are we?'

'A holiday resort room I stayed in last Christmas. It was my Christmas present to myself.'

'Comfy,' said Sirius around a yawn. 'I'd better go back to bed.'

'You can stay here.'

'I can?'

'We can share the bed. I only steal the covers.'

'I snore.'

'Only question is what will we wear?'

'Here,' replied Sirius handing her his shirt. 'You go get changed into that in the bathroom and I will wear my boxer shorts.'

'That works,' said Nia disappearing.

'Which side of the bed do you want? Left or right?'

'Right please.'

'That works well. I like the left.'

Nia reappeared and slid into her side of the large, soft bed. 'Sirius, don't forget you owe me a foot massage.'

'I won't. Night, beautiful.'

'Night, handsome.'

The next morning the Head Students crept back into Gryffindor early enough to be unseen in their state of dress, and pack for the Christmas break. They made it to the train in good time and slept the entire way to King's Cross Station.

On platform Nine and Three Quarters they turned to each other.

'Merry Christmas, Sirius.'

'Merry Christmas, Nia.'

'Catch you.'

'Ciao.'

III


	4. Chapter 4

III

It was New Year's Eve and Nia sat at home, having declined all invitations, curled up on the sofa with a blanket and her favourite romance novel when the fire went green and a letter shot out.

_May I come through? __- Harry Potter_ it read.

Writing a quick 'Yes,' on the bottom she sent the letter back and stood, awaiting the arrival of her guest. The fire turned green again and out stepped the great wizard himself.

'Miss Post.'

'Mr Potter.

'Call me Harry.'

'Call me Nia.' Harry Potter laughed.

'Nia, my eldest son had an accident today involving his siblings. Charlie knocked Stella off her broom, but Sirius managed to catch her leaving her unharmed.'

'What happened to Sirius?'

'A nasty concussion and a number of broken bones. My wife, being a healer has healed all his injuries but he needs to rest, but he seems determined to celebrate the New Year. My second son is currently grounded and my youngest and only daughter is too young to go out and too mischievious to be left alone. I need a babysitter. Ginny is insisting that I pay you well. Let's say ten galleons an hour and they stay here until five tomorrow afternoon.'

'Ten! Mr Potter - Harry, my family is coming for lunch tomorrow.'

'Then I will include more to cover your costs. Name your price, Nia. My wife will murder me if I don't return with you.'

'Harry, that is more than enough, but-'

'My children are trouble and other cost that incur will be included. Along with a large bunch of flowers delivered to Hogwarts with a great deal of ceremony.'

Nia considered the offer for a moment. She knew that the money would be very useful.

'Ok.'

'Thank you so, so much,' said Harry Potter. 'My family has already eaten, but my sons, like all boys, eat a lot. I would suggest that you organise something for them to eat.'

'I will do that.'

'Come with me and we will go get them. Sirius will need some support getting back.'

Nia nodded and Harry disappeared into the fire. A moment later she also stepped into the flames and reappeared in a large sitting room. Sirius was lying on the sofa, fourteen year old Charlie was sitting on a hard wooden chair in the corner. And Stella was on the other couch reading a book and taking notes.

'Hey Nia,' greeted Sirius. 'How are you?'

'Better than you. How many bones did you break?'

'Five ribs, one in my left arm, and three in my foot.'

'Nine! Stay on the couch. Hey Charlie, have you finished your holiday homework yet?' Nia watched as the bad boy teen shook his head. 'How about you bring it with you, I might be able to help. Have you, Stella?'

'No,' the small girl answered.

'I have!'

'Shut up, Sirius. The question wasn't asked of you.'

'Cut down,' said Charlie quietly from the corner.

Harry Potter re-entered the room. 'Ok, Charlie and Stella go and pack overnight bags that include something nice to wear to lunch tomorrow as you will be dining with Nia's family.' Harry dropped a bag on the floor. 'Here is yours, Sirius.'

'Thanks, Dad.'

The two youngest Potters left and were replaced by their mother, Ginny Potter who looked ravishing in a figure hugging blue gown.

'You two never told me Miss Nia Post was a red head,' she said to her husband and son, playfully slapping her husbands arm, before welcoming Nia with a kiss on each cheek.

'Nia, I owe you big time. Ok. In the summer you, me and Stella are going to go to the spa for a day, and you can always ask Harry or I for anything. Clear.'

'Thank you, Mrs Potter.'

'Ginny.'

'Thank you, Ginny.'

'Come upstairs with me for a moment, I want to talk to you while I finish getting ready.'

Ginny lead the way upstairs and straight into her private room.

'You have made my son sensible,' she said rummaging in a cupboard. 'I didn't know how you did it before, but your hair colour tells me how.'

'What do you mean?'

'It's a little something that we Potter's call the Potter Problem. Every Potter male falls in love with and marries a red head. All Potter men look just like their father's but with their mother's eyes. Except Charlie. He is an exception to this rule. Anyway,' Ginny continued having successfully pulled a trunk out of the cupboard. 'My son loves you. Do not let him get away with anything.'

'He's seventeen. How can you say that he loves me?'

'His father told me, he loved me for the first time at sixteen. His grandfather told the woman he eventually married everyday from at least fourth year on. I know he loves you, because I am a woman, and his mother. I see it. Since your relationship with Sirius has been more like his grandparents relationship up till now, fighting and ignoring and all that going on, I wonder if you have realised you love him?'

'I what!?' Nia cried staring at the older woman.

'Harry, told me about the reaction you had when he told you Sirius was hurt.'

Nia remembered the stab of panic she had felt in that moment when his father had told her that Sirius was injured. It felt like everything had sunk to the pit of her stomach and it must have shown on her face. She, Nia Post, had crossed the line and everyone knew it but her. She loved Sirius Potter.

'Shit.'

'Harry and I won't say a word. But there are conditions. You take this,' Ginny said holding out the shrunken trunk. 'Potter men are full on. All or nothing. This is a trunk with three rooms. The first has old clothes of mine that no longer fit me and, sadly, are back in fashion. The third room was my haven, you will find books in there with the spells needed to lengthen and alter clothes,' Ginny told the other woman. 'And the second is an 'odds and ends' room, filled with random objects.'

'Ginny, this was not part of the plan.'

'Of course it wasn't. There is a portrait of Lily, Harry's mother in the 'odds and ends' room. Talk to her. She is good council.'

'I can't take this,' Nia said gesturing at the trunk.

'You can and will. I made this with the next future Mrs. Potter in mind. Please trust me, and don't make me a grandmother too young.'

'I Siriusly can't.'

'Siriusly?' said Ginny raising an eyebrow. 'Nia, Sirius has mentioned things to us during the summer, telling us you do it tough, struggling with money, living away from home while still in school, among various things. You need to know you can call on me anytime,' Ginny told Nia grabbing her and pulling her into a warm, motherly hug. 'I am glad you are giving your mother another chance.'

Tears slipped down Nia's face. 'Thank you, so much,' she whispered. Ginny held out the trunk and Nia slipped it in her pocket. Now her brain realised it, she knew that loved Sirius with her very being. A small part of her knew that she would be Mrs. Potter one day.

The two women walked downstairs and Sirius attempted to get up upon seeing Nia's tear streaked face.

'Mum, what did you do to Nia?' he asked heatedly while being pushed back down by his father.

'Nothing!' Nia responded. 'You talk too much and your mother was concerned. I started crying on my own, so butt out.'

'Are you ready to go?'

'Yes thanks, Harry.'

'Here is the portkey,' Harry said helping Sirius up and taking him to stand between Nia and Charlie who could support him during the journey. 'We will see you all late tomorrow. No funny business you Potter's.'

'Nia, we will talk tomorrow after Harry takes those three home like we planned,' said Ginny with a wink.'

'Of course. See you both tomorrow,' Nia said to the Potters. 'Have a good evening.'

'Bye,' called the Potter children to their parents, and the parents in return.

The sensation of a hook behind her bellybutton grabbed Nia and she soon found herself back in the summer parlour of her Raven's Nest home.

'Welcome,' she said. 'Charlie and Stella you can do your homework in here. I will be right back after sort out where you will be sleeping tonight. Sirius on the sofa in the sunroom please.'

'Ok, said Stella as Charlie grunted. The younger Potter's sat down and Nia moved into the adjoining sunroom with Sirius leaning heavily on her.

'Hurt?'

'Yep. The punctured lung isn't fully repaired yet.'

'I would think not. Lie down and have a sleep. If the other two are good I will take you all for a drive at midnight. Ok.'

'Yes,' said Sirius sinking on to the lounge.

'Call if you need something.'

Nia moved quickly upstairs and quickly looked into the guest bathroom and bedrooms, changing one room for the two brothers to sleep in, before moving to her own room.

In her own room she opened up the trunk. The first keyhole led to a wardrobe, the second to the 'odds and ends' room Ginny had described. Nia went down and grabbed a portrait frame with a plaque reading 'Lily Potter' before climbing back out. She opened the third compartment to find a small flat in there with a bathroom, study and sitting/bedroom decorated eclectically. Nia grabbed a couple of books about renovating before returning to her own bedroom.

'Bitty,' she called. 'Could you please finish the guest bedrooms and bathrooms for my friends please, organise a hamper of late night snacks, and clean this room in any spare moments please,' Nia asked the tiny elf pointing at the room in the trunk.

'Yes, Mistress,' the elf replied.

Nia took her books back downstairs and placed them on an armchair where she could see the table in the parlour and the sofa in the sunroom where Sirius was sleeping.

'You ok, Charlie?' she asked after watching the boy shake his head and rub his eyes for the umpteenth time.

'It's just giving me a headache like normal.'

'Normal? You get a headache when you read?'

'Every time.'

'Is it hard for you to read?'

'I am slower than everyone else.'

'Do you need glasses and contacts like Sirius?'

'No. My eyes have been tested. I don't need them.'

'Can I try something please?'

'What?'

'My Dad is a muggle eye doctor. I can try some basic things to see if it makes reading easier for you. If it does he can check you properly tomorrow.'

'Muggle?'

'Yes.'

Charlie looked past Nia to see Sirius off the couch and leaning on the wall. He nodded once telling his brother that he should try what Nia wanted to do.

'Ok.'

Stella watched also. She was aware of her eldest brother's signals and she also knew that this may be important for Charlie. She and Sirius had talked before about how Charlie wasn't stupid, and how he could understand pictures. It was just he had trouble reading words.

'Ok, Charlie. I am going to change the colour of the page; I want you to read, but if it gets easier tell me straight away.'

Charlie nodded and began to read, his face screwing up, while Nia changed the pages colour every ten seconds. White, yellow, blue, red, green, purple, and pink.

'Stop! Stop! When the paper is pink I can read it almost perfectly. The letters don't move around.'

'Ah. The letters move around. You could have just told me that.'

'People look at me funny when I say that.'

'It seems that you would be dyslexic. It's a condition that makes reading and therefore learning difficult.'

'Can your dad test me tomorrow?'

Nia laughed. 'Yes Charlie. I will send him a message.'

'Thank you.'

Stella smiled at her brother's joy before turning back to her own work. Sirius however was moved as he watched his brother read for the first time in his life with ease. He had known that Charlie wasn't stupid and badly behaved like people said, just a person with an unknown problem in the wizarding world. Nia had taught Charlie the spell to change the colour of the pages and Sirius watched as Charlie recommenced his work at a much faster pace pausing for a moment to send him a wink.

'Sirius, what are you doing up? Go lie down.'

'It's almost eight o'clock. I have been lying down all day.'

'Tough.'

Sirius grudgingly moved back to his sofa and Nia read her books.

After about an hour Nia moved.

'I have to get some things ready for tomorrow. Stay here, call if you need too.'

Nia watched as her young charges nodded and Sirius let out a soft snore. She moved into the lounge room which had remained practically unchanged since she had inherited the house two years past.

Nia looked at her books and around the room. 'Here goes nothing,' she whispered. Nia then began casting spells around the room, transforming it from the midnight blue themed room to a Gryffindor themed room, making it feel warmer, more homely. As Nia worked she changed all the fabrics, and rugs to red and gold, all wooden items, including the floorboards took on a cherry stain finish, frames and fittings became gold and Nia changed the light fittings all together.

'It looks better like this.'

'Stella. Why aren't you working?'

'Finished.'

'How long have you been watching?'

'The whole time. Blue was nice. This is better.'

'Thanks.'

'Can I help with the next room?'

'No, but you can keep me company.'

'Ok. Why are you doing this?'

'This was originally my aunt's house before she died. My Mum, Dad and brother, Charlie are coming for the first time tomorrow and I wanted it to look different. I haven't changed it much.'

'Good idea.'

The two girls walked around the downstairs rooms changing them to Nia's tastes, while talking. At a quarter to ten the girls finished and moved back to the summer parlour and sitting room which were yet to be finished.

'Hungry boys?' she asked entering the room.

'Starving,' Charlie replied.

'Have you finished?'

'Give me five minutes to finish this transfiguration essay and I will be.'

'Fantastic! Bitty!' Nia called.

'Yes, Mistress,' the little house elf said appearing.

'Have you finished the tasks I asked you to do before, Bitty?'

'Bitty is almost finished the final strange room.'

'Excellent. Thank you, Bitty. Right now we require some toasted spaghetti sandwiches. Could you make those before you go back to the other things you were doing.'

'Yes, Mistress,' the elf replied disappearing.

'And voila! I'm finished now.'

'Great, Charlie. It's easier with the pages pink?'

'Much.'

'Ok. Stella and Charlie, you can pack up and grab your bags and take them up to your rooms. Stella you have the last room on the left, Charlie you are sharing the last room on the right with Sirius. The bathroom is the second last door on the left. If you run it all upstairs now our snack will be ready when you get back.'

Stella and Charlie grabbed their bags and disappeared before Charlie came back and grabbed Sirius's bag as well with a smile.

Sirius observed Nia as she moved around the room redecorating it to a soft golden yellow colour, before she started on the adjoin room he was in, adding a periwinkle blue colour.

'I should thank you for helping Charlie like that,' Sirius said. 'It will be good for him to know that he is not stupid like people say and just has a problem like other people.'

'It was a pleasure. He's a good kid.'

'Who likes you more than he does me, just like Mum.'

Nia froze. 'I beg your pardon?'

'You are stealing my family away,' Sirius tried to joke seeing his error before he changed tacks. 'What I meant was…'

'I don't want to know what you meant, Sirius,' Nia said her voice rising. 'You thank me then accuse me of stealing your family. I thought you were meant to be a friend. I thought you had matured. I thought you were no longer immature. I was wrong.' Nia grabbed the toasted spaghetti sandwiches of one of the plates that had appeared before pushing past Charlie and Stella who were standing in the doorway. 'I will be back when I think I am not going to hex you,' she called over her shoulder.

III

AN – Toasted Spaghetti Sandwiches may be an Australian thing from the questions I have had. You know how you have baked beans in a tin? Well, here in Oz you can get spaghetti in a tin too. You take bread and put it all together in a sandwich maker, and volia! Toasted Spaghetti Sandwiches.


	5. Chapter 5

III

Sirius watched his siblings muck around on the piano for a few minutes before going outside to wait for Nia.

'Where did you go?' he asked after she pulled up twenty minutes later.

'To my parents to ask my dad to help Charlie tomorrow.'

'Oh.'

Nia walked inside leaving Sirius on the porch. Before reappearing a few minutes later with Stella and Charlie carrying coats, blankets and two picnic baskets.

'Get in the car, Sirius,' Nia ordered. Sirius obeyed silently.

'Where are we going, Nia?' asked Stella after they had left Raven's Nest behind.

'Every year I go and watch the Muggle fireworks from the hill side. I am taking you this year because you probably haven't seen muggle fireworks. Have you?'

'No, but Sirius did when he was very little, I don't remember,' informed Charlie.

'Well, you'd better this time,' Nia told them pulling up.

'Why is there no one here?' asked Stella.

'This is a magical site, for the people of Raven's Nest. Muggles can't see it and most witches and wizards prefer our fireworks, so it's practically deserted. To see the fireworks the best you have to climb to the top,' Nia told her two younger charges. 'There is a seat up there. Curl yourselves up in blankets and enjoy the show.'

'Aren't you coming?'

'No, Sirius and I will have the second class seats because I don't think he's up for climbing the hill with a semi mended lung.'

'Probably not,' said Sirius speaking for the first time since they set out. 'We will wait at the car, you two have fun. If there is a problem Charlie send your patronus and apparate Stella out of there fast.'

'Charlie, you can apparate and form a patronus?!'

'I had to be able to do something to prove I wasn't stupid.'

'Ok, take some of the blankets and the blue hamper and go. It will start in about fifteen minutes.'

'See you both later.'

The brother and sister picked up their supplies and moved off into the night. Nia grabbed her blanket and sat on the bonnet of the car.

'You can join me,' she told Sirius.

Sirius climbed up onto the bonnet and took a butterbeer from the basket. The waited for the fireworks to start in uneasy silence. The large countdown fireworks began and at midnight a large cheer could be heard from the muggles in their village. Sirius slid off the car and began to walk away.

'Sirius,' Nia called following. 'Where are you going?'

'I can't do this.'

'Do what?'

'Sit next the girl I dream about while she is angry at me. On New Years, no less.' Nia didn't know what to say. 'You may not know it, but all male Potter's fall in love with red headed women. You are the one I fell in love with.' Sirius closed the gap between them.

'You shouldn't go wandering off in the dark when you are already hurt. Let's go back to the car,' Nia said starting back to the car.

'How do I make you see?' he yelled at her. 'I love you with everything I have. For years all we did was fight, but I loved you. Now we are, possibly were, friends. You do not know how happy I have been the last few months.' Sirius close the gap between them a second time. In the moments silence all Nia heard was her heart beating rapidly, not the fireworks that were bursting overhead, not even her own breath.

She leaned in and kissed Sirius firmly on the mouth.

'Happy New Year, Sirius.'

Sirius grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back in to him, kissing her slowly and gently. For minutes they stayed like that, lost in each other before Nia realised that the short fireworks display had stopped. She pulled away from Sirius and whispered to him, 'your, your brother and sister. We should go back to the car.'

Sirius looked at Nia and let her go. 'We should,' he said heading back the way they had come, leaving an extremely confused Nia behind.

In the car on the way home Sirius and Nia barely spoke while the other two chatted away about the display they had witnesses.

As they pulled up Nia spoke. 'Ok, tomorrow my parents are coming at half past twelve. Can you please be ready for then? I will ask Bitty to serve breakfast, so each of you may eat when you wake tomorrow morning. Ok. Do you need anything else?'

'No.'

'No thanks.'

'Ok. Goodnight. See you tomorrow,' Nia told them as they entered the house watching as all three Potter's disappeared. Sirius, without a word.

III

The next day passed well, the Potters and Oscar behaved excellently when Nia's family arrived. Charlie Potter and Charlie Post got on famously and began playing chess, Stella was talking about cooking with Nia's mother, Florence, and after he had checked Charlie Potter's eyes, Bill, Nia's father, Oscar and Sirius all began discussing the finer points of both magical and muggle sports.

Lunch went well, Sirius and Nia ignoring each other pretending that nothing had happened between them.

Ginny and Harry arrived as coffee was being served and they talked with their Charlie and Bill about what had been discovered. They were both incredibly thankful to both Bill and Nia. Harry organised an appointment with Bill to talk about magical and muggle ways of helping Charlie.

Soon after the three Post's left, followed by Harry and his three children, while Ginny stayed for a while with Nia talking and going through the wardrobe in the trunk, before she too left.

III

III

The first day back at Hogwarts the daily mail caused a huge stir as a large bouquet of flowers, carried by three owls arrived for Nia, along with a Snowy Owl, carrying a rather thick letter.

'Got my dad around your little finger too,' said Sirius as soon as the owls had landed on the Gryffindor table. The first smile Nia's friends had seen since meeting up with her at Kings Cross Station the day before fell from her face. Suddenly Nia leant across the table and slapped Sirius hard across the face with a resounding crack which caused everyone in the Great Hall to look.

'Don't you dare,' Nia growled as the characteristic composure slipped. With tears falling from her eyes the Head Girl fled from the Great Hall, with her friends calling after her.

'What happened here?' asked Headmaster Zabini appearing beside Sirius.

'He opened his big mouth again,' supplied Charlie. 'He knows how to get her angry in less than ten words.'

'Again?' Max whispered to Agnes who returned his confused look.

'Headmaster, if we just let her cool off she will be fine.'

'If you're sure.'

'I am pretty sure. She wouldn't miss classes anyway.'

But Nia missed every single class of the day. Sirius even borrowed the Maurders Map from Stella but was unable to find Nia anywhere in the school or on its grounds.

After Nia failed to show for dinner Sirius began to worry, pacing up and down the Gryffindor common room.

'Sirius Potter,' said Ginny suddenly from the portrait hole. 'You are meant to be at quidditch training. Why aren't you?'

'Worried about Nia. She disappeared this morning.'

'Why?'

'Because I was insensitive.'

'Again!' said his mother. 'My other children talk to me also,' she said when her son raised his eyebrows questioningly.

'I will kill Stella.'

'Don't kill the innocent.'

'Charlie told you!?'

'Sirius, are you ok? You're swaying.'

'And really pale, Mate,' Max said poking his head in the portrait hole.

'Sirius, come with me. Hospital wing.'

'Do you need help, Mrs Potter?'

'No thanks, Max.'

Ginny Potter left with Sirius leaning heavily on her.

'What is happening here? I thought we were going to the hospital wing.'

'No. We aren't. But you do have a temperature. I will check you out in a minute.'

'I am fine, Mum,' Sirius asked as they arrived in the Heads Common room. 'Nia!' he shouted upon seeing the Head Girl. He moved over to her quickly and pulled her into a hug. 'I was so worried,' he whispered in her ear. 'I am so, so, so very sorry. I was such a git. I didn't think about what I was saying,' he apologised.

'Let go, Sirius,' Nia snapped. Sirius let his arms drop.

'Sit down the two of you,' said the Headmaster entering the room. 'Thanks Ginny.'

'Not a problem, Blaise.'

'Ok you two,' the Headmaster began. 'As far as anyone outside this room is concerned, you two have "dragonpox"!'

'What?!'

'You are staying here until you two can work together again. You were friends. Friends don't do what you two did this morning at breakfast. That kind of behaviour is unacceptable from our head students. You have a week to ten days in here to work things out.'

'Ginny, don't do this to me.'

'It's out of my hands. Sorry, Nia.'

'Oh my! This is not fair.' Nia ranted kicking open the trunk Ginny had given her and disappearing into the third compartment.

'Understand, that this is necessary, Sirius.'

'Sirius,' said his mother sitting beside him. 'I think…'

'Don't Mum. Please don't.'

'All I want is a hug.' Sirius laughed and moved to hug his mother who didn't even reach his chin.

'Look after her. Talk to her. Be her friend first.' Ginny shook her head. 'You shouldn't kiss the babysitter.' Sirius's head snapped up.

'She has been with me today. She told me what happened because she can't tell her own mother.'

'So she tells mine.'

'You need to stop this jealousy. She doesn't have the same family relationship that you have. Love is about sharing, something you have always had trouble with.'

'Mum.'

'You need to talk to her.'

'Mum, I don't feel good. I really don't.'

Ginny looked at her son momentarily before grabbing his hands and pushing up his sleeves.

'Blaise, he really does have dragonpox.'

'Then Nia will too probably, if he kissed her a week ago. Go check her. Bring her back up here,' said the headmaster flooing to the hospital wing.

'Nia! Check your arms for dragonpox.'

'Why?'

'Sirius really has them.'

'You are kidding.'

'Nope.'

Nia reappeared up the stairs showing Ginny the red spots on her arms. 'Me too.'

'Stay in this room and do not leave.'

'We are still contagious. Why would we?'

'You might be crazy.'

'Him maybe,' Nia said gesturing to where Sirius was lying on the sofa. 'But not me.'

III


	6. Chapter 6

III

The Valentine's weekend arrived and a small portion of students remained in bed with the dragon pox that had spread around the school like wildfire.

Sirius and Nia had chosen not to participate but use the free time to study, while all their friends went on dates.

They avoided each other until Saturday afternoon when they ran into each other in the doorway to their common room.

'Sorry.'

'Nia. Stop!' said Sirius.

Pulling her back to face him he whispered _'I know what I want,'_ while tilting her chin up to look at him. 'I want you. I shouldn't have said what I did. I am sorry. I honestly didn't mean it.' Sirius looked into Nia's stormy blue-grey eyes, before kissing her with all of his being. 'I love you,' he whispered to her after breaking off the kiss.

He stepped aside to let her pass out the portrait hole he has just entered by.

Nia felt a tear slip down her cheek. She missed their relationship. He loved her. He hadn't meant what he had said. Nia hooked her hand around the back of his head and pulled his had down so his lips met her own. She then placed her other arm around his shoulders and use it to pull herself up and into him. She felt his hands drop to the small of her back and her hips pulling her even closer. She pushed him back into the wall and they stayed there kissing for an unknown amount of time. Nia pulled away to catch her breath and leant her forehead against Sirius's looking into and loosing herself in his blue eyes.

'Why are you crying?' he asked her.

'I was so confused. I didn't…' she was stopped by a sensuous kiss from Sirius.

'Don't answer that. Answer this. Are you better now? Are we friends again? Are we back to how we were?'

'Much, no, and I guess you could say yes.'

'What was the second thing I asked?'

'Are we friends again.'

'Why aren't we?'

'Because we are more, like we should have been for years.'

'Really?'

'Will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?'

'Yes, but only in secret.'

'That's when it matters.'

'Can we move away from those peeking portraits?'

'Into my trunk?'

'Sounds good.'

'This is going to be one of the few times you will be allowed in here.' Sirius raised one of his eyebrows. 'Really.'

'Ok.'

Sirius climbed down after Nia and looked around her refuge. Everything was white and all wood was in a light beech colour. It was soothing. Sirius smiled, 'You have done a good job with this.'

Seeing Nia's confused face he laughed. 'Mum, created this trunk straight after my third year of Hogwarts when I was talking more that any normal person would about a certain redhead. She began making this for the girl who stole my heart. I think there is a portrait of Grandma in there you could talk to.'

Nia crossed to the other side of the room and pulled a white curtain from across a portrait frame. Moments later his Grandmother appeared.

'Sirius, you know too much for your own good.'

'Say hello to Grandpa for me.'

'Will to. Talk soon, Nia.'

'Bye, Lily.'

Nia recovered the portrait and moved back towards Sirius who met her half way.

'We are all alone. What are we going to do now?'

'I think this is a good idea,' said Sirius pulling her with him as he lay down on the day bed.

'Now what?' Nia asked with her most innocent face.

'This.' The new couple then spent the better part of the afternoon in the same position until Nia's stomach interrupted them with a loud growl. The pair laughed.

'I didn't have lunch. I came here to eat something nice, but I was pleasantly distracted,' she told him dropping another kiss on his lips.

'Ok, let's go upstairs and get something to eat. Afternoon tea.'

'Let's make it a date.'

'I am not dressed for a date,' said Sirius who was dressed in a pants and a dress shirt as usual.

'And I am in my work out gear,' Nia laughed. You get it ready upstairs, and I will while change down here.'

'That sounds like a very nice idea. It is Valentine's Day. Shall we pick something for you to wear?'

'Let's.'

Changing to the other trunk Sirius selected a white blouse and a charcoal pencil skirt for Nia to wear on their date. He brushed a finger over her cheek, down her neck, and over her collarbone which was peaking from under her sweatshirt.

'I shall freshen up and get things ready up here and you can do the same in the trunk bathroom. Ok.'

'Ok,' she said before disappearing into the mentioned room.

Sirius covered the portraits dimmed the lights and ordered an afternoon tea of scones with jam, and tea. He then moved to the bathroom to freshen himself. Glancing in the mirror he made a quick attempt to tidy his hair and left the bathroom. He conjured a bunch of yellow roses and grabbed the Valentine's Day present he had purchased from his desk. Turning he saw that Nia had climbed out of the trunk.

'Happy Valentine's Day, Sirius,' she said producing a small gift box from behind her.

'Happy Valentine's Day, Nia,' he replied handing her a gift box of her own and the roses.

Sitting on the sofa facing each other, Nia unspokenly told Sirius that he should open his gift first while she smelt her flowers.

'Wow. This is perfect,' he said producing a men's bracelet engraved with his name engraved on one side with Nia's on the other.

'It was meant to be,' Nia whispered clipping it onto his wrist.

'Open yours.'

Nia gasped as she opened the box. 'Are these…'

'Black diamonds set into silver,' Sirius said lifting the necklace out of the box and clipping it around her neck. 'Do you like it?'

'Like it? Sirius, it's beautiful. I love it. And the roses are gorgeous too. I love yellow roses. They are my favourite.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

'Shall we eat?'

'Yes, I am so starving.'

Again Sirius pulled out her chair, 'Miss Post.'

'Why, thank you, Mr Potter,' she said sitting.

Their date passed pleasantly. They ended up ordering dinner later on in the evening and staying up late talking.

That night they stayed in the head's dorm sleeping in the trunk on the day bed. Sirius in his boxer shorts, Nia in his shirt and her underwear.

'This brings back memories,' Sirius whispered in her ear as they drifted back to sleep.

'No, this time it's better. We are actually together.'

'So true. Goodnight, beautiful.'

'Goodnight, handsome.'

III

The duo was woken the next morning by Ginny Potter. 'Good to know that you both have at least _some_ clothes on.'

'Mum!'

'Mrs Potter!'

'Guessing you two finally got it together.'

'We aren't telling anyone, Mum.'

'Ok.'

'Not even, Dad.'

'Ok. Just don't make me a grandmother.' Nia laughed with Ginny at Sirius's embarrassment. 'Remember you will have to keep up the façade about not liking each other outside this room, and the school Governors will be here in less than an hour to talk with you both about any other ideas you have, since all the others have worked so well.'

'Shit,' Nia swore moving into the bathroom. 'Move, Sirius. We have to eat, look like we are not talking, pretend to study and anything else I think of in the next thirty seconds.'

'I can order breakfast, what do you want?' Ginny yelled to Nia who was now in the bathroom.

'She'll have bagels. Me too please, Mum.'

Within fifteen minutes they were ready and the Governors walked in ten minutes later.

The Head Students spent the rest of their day just being together before they had to act for the rest of the school.

III


	7. Chapter 7

III

After weeks of acting in public and being together behind closed doors, the day arrived for the final quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

Sirius and Charlie Potter the beaters and the rest of the Gryffindor team were hyped for the week preceding the match.

As the day of the matched loomed the atmosphere of the school was tangible. Tempers were frayed, and excitement reigned.

Start time loomed and Nia sat in the stands to watch. The teams were announced and the game began.

In the third minute, one of the Slytherin Beaters physically pushed Charlie Potter off his broom and he began to fall over one hundred and fifty feet to the ground. The crowd screamed and Nia's heart was in her throat.

She watched as Sirius sped from the other end of the pitch to catch his younger brother. But because he was concentrating on catching Charlie he didn't see the Slytherin chaser behind him grab onto the tail of his broom and tug.

Both brothers ended up falling forty feet to the ground.

During the seconds in between Jackson Wood caught the snitch for Gryffindor and the game ended.

As the Potter's hit the earth Nia screamed and ran for the stairs. Teachers were trying to calm students, discipline the Slytherin team and move to help the Potter brothers.

As Nia ran across the field to Charlie and Sirius she sensed the Headmaster at her side.

Theyreached the brothers to see Charlie awake but barely conscience.

'Hurts to move. Nia, look after him,' Charlie whispered.

Nia shot Charlie a look but moved to where Sirius was lying. Sirius who had taken most of the impact for his brother was not conscience. There was blood everywhere, his leg was obviously broken and there was a shard of broomstick in his side.

'Shit,' Nia whispered, trying to remember what she had learnt in preliminary healing classes and from reading.

Nia knew that bone mending was the easiest so she fixed his leg which was broken in two places, once at the thigh and once in the lower leg. She quickly healed the limbs; confident she had done it correctly before moving onto the head wound that was bleeding worse than she had first thought.

Nia cleaned around the wound as Headmaster Zabini put a splint on the leg she had just mended and begin checking for internal bleeding. Nia turned back to the head wound and muttered a spell, swearing loudly when it didn't work the first time.

'Clear you mind before casting a spell on a loved one. Healing one-oh-one,' Zabini whispered as he finished checking Sirius abdomen for injuries.

Nia did the quickest meditation exercise she knew before casting the spell again. This time she watched as the injury knitted itself together leaving a very faint scar. Casting spells she quickly discovered that one of Sirius's wrists was broken as well as most of his ribs. She healed all the bones quickly and efficiently and was about to check on the broomstick lodged in his side when she felt a hand on her leg.

She looked into Sirius's opened eyes. 'It doesn't hurt so much anymore, Sweetheart.'

'Oh God,' Nia sobbed onto his chest.

'Nia, now is not the time or the place. Sirius needs to go to the hospital wing now that he can be moved,' the Headmaster said. 'And as Head Girl you need to look after your fellow students.'

'For us both,' Sirius whispered.

'Since the head of Gryffindor is a former healer you are in charge of calming the students of your house as Professor Murray will be needed in the hospital wing. The Students should be up in the tower. Please stay there until someone comes for you.'

'Yes, Sir.' Nia placed a kiss on Sirius's head and ran off.

'Good catch, Potter.'

'Thank you, Sir.'

Back in Gryffindor tower Nia paced while her fellow housemates spoke about her reaction. She had told them all she knew when she arrived and was now waiting with Stella for news.

After and hour and a half the portrait hole opened and Charlie crept in almost unnoticed by most of the house who had gone up to their dorms or were studying. Moving over to where Nia and Stella were sitting he sat in the third chair.

'Are you ok, Charlie?'

'I have been better.'

'Dumb question, sorry.'

'To be expected from worried little sisters, little sis,' Charlie replied pulling his from her chair, to his and engulfing her in a hug.

'You still hug like Grandma.'

'Is that good or bad?'

'Both.'

'How is Sirius?' asked Nia.

'Well enough to be demanding to be released so he could go celebrate a Gryffindor win with the rest of his house. Or would he celebrate with just his girlfriend?'

'The whole house first.' Nia smiled. 'When did you find out?'

'His bracelet fell off in the showers after quidditch one day. I picked it up and saw your name and his. I didn't say anything but he gave me the look that said, 'tell and die' so I kept it to myself.'

Nia smiled. 'Thank you,' she whispered.

'Did I tell you that they are praising your healing skills down in the Hospital Wing?'

'No, you did not.'

'And did I tell you that I am out of the afore mentioned Wing to find you and take you back to my older bother.'

'I am coming. Stella, you come too so we can say we were sick of waiting and we found Charlie on the way.'

'Alright, good idea.'

The trio made it back to the Hospital Wing where Headmaster Zabini stopped them.

'Nia, I said you couldn't come till someone came to get you.'

'That would have been me,' piped up Charlie.

'You get off on a technicality. Sirius is fine. Mr and Mrs Potter are here and I am the search party for Charlie here.'

'You are the only one who noticed I was gone?'

'Something like that.'

'Can we keep it a secret?'

'This time.'

'Thank you, Sir.'

'In all of you, now,' said the Headmaster closing the door behind them.

'Nia,' Sirius said attempting to get out of bed.

'Sirius Harry Potter you stay in that bed. You don't need to be putting any weight on that newly healed leg,' Nia disciplined.

'There is a God!' Ginny praised as Sirius eased himself sheepishly back into bed.

'Harry and Ginny it's lovely to see you both, despite the circumstances.'

'Also Nia,' said Ginny. 'Tell my son to take his medicine.'

Nia just shot Sirius a look. Harry laughed at something Sirius muttered. 'Welcome to the world, Son.'

'What did he say?' Ginny demanded.

'Mum, you don't want to know,' Charlie laughed, watching as his mother, sister and brother's girlfriend all took the same hands-on-hips stance. 'You red heads are all the same.'

Stella, Ginny and Nia looked at each other and laughed. 'That's why you love us,' Nia giggled.

'I have to go. I have shift at the hospital,' Ginny told everyone kissing her husband, each of her children and finally Nia goodbye.

'I am only an owl away if you need me. And so you know Nia, we are suggesting you get a scholarship place in the healing course next year. You healed Sirius as well as any healer.'

'Thank you, Ginny.'

'Not a problem.'

'I will walk you to the gate, Ginny, before going to meet with the board.'

'Why are you meeting the board, Dad?'

'There are a number of Slytherin players in trouble over this incident, Stella.'

'Oh yeah.'

'I will see you all later.'

The older couple departed as Stella kissed her eldest brother on the head. 'I am going to play chess and entertain Charlie since you and your girlfriend need to work out a plan of attack now the whole school knows you are together.'

The younger Potter's than began playing a seemingly violent game of chess, while the couple sat together in silence.

After a few minute Nia said, 'I honestly don't care that they know. It's all the questions that are going to be the problem.'

'I think the very same thoughts, my love,' Sirius told her kissing her forehead.

'I am so drained.'

'Climb up and have a nap with me.'

'Ok,' Nia said climbing under Sirius's arm and laying her head on his chest. Not before long, they were both asleep.

While the second game of chess finished and the third commenced Max and Agnes entered the ward to visit Sirius and found Nia curled up with him.

'What is going on with those two? One minute they are yelling at each other and the next they are asleep together.'

'They just act like all secret couples do,' said Charlie reasonably.

'Couple!' exclaimed Max. 'How do you know that?'

'Her name on his ID bracelet was evidence enough for me,' Charlie replied smashing one of Stella's chess pieces with his own.

The two Gryffindor seventh years moved to the bed and looked at the bracelet to see Nia's name engraved on it.

'I'd say that's proof after the way she acted today.'

'And how did she act today, Agnes?' Sirius asked.

'Well she screamed. And then ran out onto the pitch. And then she started casting all these healing spells.'

'She did pretty well.'

'From the way you are acting, I guess she did, mate,' Max agreed.

'Grab chairs. Just be quiet. She was pretty drained before.'

'You don't say,' Charlie said sarcastically from the next bed.

'How long have you been together?' Agnes asked quickly trying to avoid a confrontation.

'Since Valentine's Day.'

'Shit. We are pretty lousy friends.'

'No, just unobservant.'

'And a little self absorbed,' Nia whispered.

'Thanks, Nia.'

'No problem, Aggie.'

'So you are ok, Sirius.'

'I am fine thank you, Max. Just have to stay here for a few days.'

'Charlie, I take it you are fine.'

'Yeah, I am here to keep him company.'

'I see,' Agnes laughed.

'Out! All of you now,' cried the current Hogwarts Nurse, Annie Brown. 'Go and get some sleep. You can come back tomorrow morning. But for now, clear off.'

Stella, Max, Agnes and Nia said their goodbyes and wandered back to the Gryffindor common room. Stella and Max talked quidditch sensing that Nia needed to talk to Agnes.

'Come on, Aggie. My common room.'

The moment the girls reached the common room, Nia broke down and sat in the middle of the floor crying. Agnes dropped to her knees and cradled her best friend, trying to comfort her.

'Talk to me, sweetie,' Agnes begged as sobs racked her friends' body.

'In a moment there I felt like I was broken. I was so lost, Aggie!' Nia cried.

'You've realised that you love him.'

'Realised. I sure do know now. How long have you known?' Nia asked conjuring tissues and blowing her nose loudly.

Agnes laughed. 'We have all known since the first time you yelled at him. Sirius Potter puts a sparkle in your eyes no one else can. He has had you for so long. You just didn't know it at the time.'

'I am so stupid.'

'No, just a little blind, Nia.'

'That's a whole lot better.'

'Let's go back to Gryffindor Tower and after sleep it will be slightly better tomorrow morning. He isn't dead.'

'I know. Thank you, Aggie.'

'What are friends for?'

'Big hugs, lots of chocolate and a shoulder to cry on.'

'And common sense when your own fails.'

The two girls laughed before leaving the common room and going back to the tower.

III


	8. Chapter 8

III

The weeks passed, and what happened at the quidditch match was no longer the topic of conversation. The conversation had turned firmly to exams.

The NEWTs had crept up on the seventh years and before they knew it they were sitting their first exams. The days passed and on the night before their final exam Max and Agnes had joined Sirius and Nia in their common room to study.

'I understand the 'Nastily Exhausting' part about these wizarding tests now,' Sirius complained physically holding his eyes open and head off the page.

'I plan to sleep for at least twenty four hours when this is all over,' Max said. 'All there is, is potions between me and that plan.'

'You don't mind if I join you, do you?' Agnes asked her boyfriend.

'Stick to your side of the bed and I will gladly welcome your presence.'

'I am going to complete a similar plan,' Sirius agreed. 'Look it's almost ten. I am to going to process anything else tonight. I suggest we all go to that, get a goodnights sleep and be fighting fit for potions tomorrow,' Sirius said taking a photo of each of his friends studying.

'It's a plan,' said Max closing his book with a snap.

'Goodnight, you two.' Agnes said joining Max at the portrait hole.

'Night.'

'Goodnight.'

The other couple left and Sirius produced a bag.

'Can we stay here tonight?'

'I always knew there was a sound reason I was with you.'

'What is that?'

'You always want me to yourself.'

'So true,' said Sirius pulling on his pyjamas and climbing down into the trunk. 'Coming?'

'Yep,' said Nia emerging from the bathroom in her pyjamas and climbing into to the trunk also.

The pair slipped into bed and turned the lights off. They lay in comfortable silence and Nia whispered 'I love you, Sirius,' as she drifted off to sleep.

'I love you, too Nia,' said Sirius as he also drifted off.

III

Straight after the four excruciatingly long hours of potions the exams of a majority of seventh years were over, Nia and Sirius no exception. The pair quickly disappeared, like many other couples, for some 'alone time' and were not seen until breakfast the next morning.

III

III

The last week of school was a hectic week for Hogwarts two head students as they had to organise and run the end of year celebrations for the students. Monday night there was a dinner dance for the fifth year OWL students in one of the school's smaller halls. Tuesday their first dance party was held in a large room for the sixth year students. Wednesday, a second dance party was held for all students between first and fourth years in that same hall the fifth year dinner dance was held. There was a small problem that night of older students wanting to join, but it was quickly solved by the staff.

Thursday arrived and Sirius, Nia and Headmaster Zabini spent most of the day out in the grounds setting up the seventh year's graduation dinner. The better part of the day was spent creating the solid floor which floated over the edge of the lake, adding and setting tables, conjuring chairs and forming a small dance floor while convincing fairies to light the area for the night.

At four that afternoon, the trio left the finished site to get ready themselves.

The Hogwarts graduates arrived on the lawn outside the castle at six that evening for pre-dinner drinks. Sirius and Nia made their trademark grand, but late entrance catching the eyes of almost all of the guests. Sirius looked handsome in robes the same colour as his dark blue, almost black, eyes, while Nia looked elegant in witches robes in a light floaty silver material, which she had found in the wardrobe of her trunk.

The dinner commenced at half past six and each of the four courses was intersected by speeches. The headmaster after the pasta salad entree, Nia and Sirius between the beef strips and salad first course and spicy Asian noodles second course, and the four heads of house each spoke before the desert of crêpes with raspberries.

All evening the Head Students snapped away on their ever present camera, photographing their peers and captioning the photos. After a period of time photographing Sirius and Nia took a spin around the dance floor. Holding Nia close for a slow song, Sirius whispered in her ear, 'I think we have done a pretty good job this year.

Nia looked up at him with one of her ravishing smiles. 'Me too,' she replied. 'The Head Boy was a great partner despite a few misunderstandings.'

'I should thank my girlfriend. With out her I would have gone crazy this year,' Sirius said before kissing Nia lightly.

'Yeah?' Nia asked.

'Yeah,' Sirius confirmed his eyes twinkling.

They remained dancing for a few more minutes until the headmaster returned to the podium and asked all students to return to their seats.

'It is now half past ten,' Zabini began. 'And our wonderful evening is officially over. So before I distribute your NEWTs results, I think we should applaud our Head Boy, Sirius Potter, and Head Girl, Nia Post for a year of fabulous events.'

The guests all clapped appreciatively for their peers.

'And now I shall give you all your results. But firstly, thank you for a several great years here at Hogwarts and good luck for the future.' The crowd applauded again as Zabini waved his hand and a scroll appeared in front of each seventh year student.

Nia picked hers up gingerly and Sirius did the same. 'On three,' she asked.

Sirius nodded. 'Three!'

Nia laughed while opening her scroll and soon saw that she had received 'outstandings' in every single one of her subjects.

'How did you go, Sirius?'

'It says I am 'outstanding' in every way.'

'And did you receive applications?'

'Two. One as a curse breaker at Gringott's,' he told Nia, referring to the wizarding bank. 'And one as a healer. You received your scholarship for St Mungo's?'

'Yes. Which will you choose?'

'The Healership of course. I am not going to get near any gorgeous quidditch players working for a bank, am I?' Sirius replied with a wink.

Nia threw her arms around his neck and observed other couples celebrating in a similar fashion. 'Then I had better take my scholarship to bat all those quidditch players away from my man.'

'Your man?' Sirius joked.

'Yes, my man. And don't you forget it, Mister.'

Sirius just laughed.

III

III

The next evening they attended their final Hogwarts feast as Gryffindor claimed the House Cup. The evening was tinged with sadness for all the seventh years, but as always was a great deal of fun, with a great deal of food.

The Saturday morning, all the students raced down to the Hogwarts express to get back to London. Nia, Sirius, Max, Agnes, Hannah and Greta all claimed the heads cabin.

'Now, if you all don't mind,' Sirius announced to his friends. 'I am going to sleep the day away.' He quickly changed all of the seats into beds and lay down on one and Nia lay down on the one beside him.

'You could never do this in the normal compartments,' Max observed.

'Shut up and sleep, you,' winged Agnes who had already curled up on her bed.

Not much sound could be heard from the compartment all day, except at lunch time when they all awoke eat something off the cart for the last time.

Arriving at King's Cross Station Agnes grabbed Nia's hand. 'We can still move in with you, right?' she asked checking with Nia.

'I have told you once and I will tell you again you and Max are welcome to live with me.'

'What about me.'

'You were expected.'

'Cool, give it a week before I move out of home.'

'We aren't moving in for two weeks.'

'It will all be cool.'

After a number of tearful goodbyes on the platform, Nia walked through the barrier and out into the world. She was greeted Sirius's family.

'Dad brought your car here so you could drive home.'

'Thanks, Harry.'

'No problem, Nia.'

'Dinner at our house every Wednesday night. Ok, Nia?' Ginny reminded.

'Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world. See you all soon.' she said walking out of the station and into the car park with them.

'I am coming with you. I will apparate home from your place.'

'Stay safe you two.' Harry said tossing Nia the keys to the Jag.

'Always, Dad,' Sirius replied as the four Potters walked away to their own car.'

Nia and Sirius climbed into the car and Nia started the car.

'Off to the rest of our lives now I guess,' she said quietly as she reversed of the car space.

'May it be full of adventures,' declared Sirius.

'I dare say it will be.'

III

III

III

III

III

Nia Potter flopped onto her living room couch after a hard shift at St Mungo's Hospital. A few minutes later her husband, Sirius, flopped down beside her after his own shift in the research department finished.

'Where are the kids?'

'Mum was picking them up from the Station for us.'

'Correction, your mother and father are returning your five children to their parents care after a very long tiring day,' said Harry Potter entering the room.

'Thanks, Harry,' Nia said in barely a whisper.

Harry sat on the opposite sofa and his wife Ginny joined him. They both watched as their grandchildren deposited themselves on the same sofa as their parents.

Summoning the camera Ginny took two photographs. She handed one to her husband and one to her son.

'You can caption it.'

Sirius laughed and began to write. The children all waited knowing the procedure by now and began telling their mother of the adventures they had that day.

Sirius finished and handed the photo to Nia who smiled on of her beautiful smiles.

'Dominic, sixteen, Madeline, fourteen, Jack, eleven, Rhys, eight, Helen, five, Nia and Sirius. One Big Happy Family.' Nia read to her family.

'Just like we always wanted,' Sirius said smiling.

III

FIN

Write in thanks to Adora – Ma Belle -


End file.
